


Джульетта в эфире

by Wayward_jr



Category: Starship Troopers - Robert A. Heinlein, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: Прекрасное утро где-то далеко в космосе, а у Кугара новый оператор





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Juliet on the radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157870) by [storm_petrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_petrel/pseuds/storm_petrel). 



> Бета: Rhaina

Кугар просыпается под звук тихого жужжания в наушнике. На визоре шлема тут же загораются контрольные индикаторы, сообщая жизненно важные данные о внешнем мире. Атмосфера перенасыщена азотом, а вот кислорода совсем мало, хватит всего на пару минут — потом откажут высшие психические функции. Над планетой восходит второе солнце, сжигая желтоватый сернистый туман. Короче говоря, на Фулбрайт-2 настает прекрасное утро. У планеты есть и другое имя, вот только чтобы произнести его, Кугару понадобился бы совсем другой речевой аппарат. Может, в следующей жизни он родится «жуком» и сможет прощелкать название жвалами. Ход мыслей прерывает очередное жужжание в наушнике.  
  
Он переключает канал, двигаясь очень осторожно и медленно. Конечно, скафандр должен был бы предупредить его, если бы кто-то (или что-то) попытался незаметно подкрасться в темноте, но Кугар до сих пор жив и в строю лишь благодаря постоянной бдительности, выработанной за время службы оперативником в мобильной пехоте. Когда ты на одиночном задании, то поблизости нет никого, кто бы примчался спасать твою жалкую задницу, разве что… А вот и он, легок на помине! В наушник сплошным потоком врываются закодированные военные сигналы, которые он быстро интерпретирует и отвечает:   
— Прием, отзыв, Кугар-альфа-девятка-шестерка-Буэнос-Айрес, — и тут шифр прямо на середине предложения меняется на всеобщий язык.  
  
— …И эти долбаные шифры, клянусь, жуколичинки наверняка могут разгадать их еще в своих жукококонах! Сколько раз говорил, что шифровальные ключи надо пропускать через криптопреобразование Макарова, но меня никто не слушает… Привет, МП оперативник A96-БА, позывной — Кугар. Я твой новый оператор, позывной — Джульетта.  
  
Кугар улыбается, потому что под шлемом улыбку никому не видно.  
  
— Не особо ты похож на предыдущую Джульетту.  
  
Чистая правда: его последней Джульеттой была женщина с глубоким, чуть с хрипотцой, голосом. Она вышла замуж и перевелась на прошлой неделе. Сейчас же в наушнике раздается определенно мужской голос с акцентом, напоминающим северо-атлантический. И молодой.  
  
Джульетта со стоном отвечает:   
— Поверь, в моей анкете точно не было пункта: «Хочу себе девчачью кличку».  
  
Он удрученно вздыхает, и Кугар представляет технического специалиста с агитплаката — опутанного с ног до головы проводами в своей укромной нише на корабле класса авианосец на орбите. Он обрабатывает данные, посылаемые скафандром, и при этом умудряется следить за разведданными, топографией боевых целей, полевой логистикой, а еще мониторить личный состав. И все это с помощью обычного человеческого мозга. Для функционирования скафандра нужны двое: оперативник и оператор, один на земле, другой в небе. Однажды член команды корабля рассказал Кугару, что раньше флот отбирал самых талантливых многозадачников из всех претендентов, начинял их мозги нанопроводниками, пока нейроны не начинали искрить, как токийский космодром ночью, а затем подвешивал на крюках в нише для оперативников, чтобы их не вынесло прямо сквозь корпус корабля. Кугар считает, что это почти наверняка неправда. Флот как пить дать зажмотил бы крюки.  
  
Тут снова раздается голос Джульетты, чуть повеселевший:   
— Итак, Кугар, счастливый обладатель более клевого позывного, на семнадцать градусов севернее от твоей позиции находится небольшой топливный склад «жуков», который просто напрашивается на охрененный взрыв. Что скажешь?  
  
На Фулбрайт-2 настает прекрасное утро, а МП оперативник A96-БА Карлос Альварес, позывной — Кугар, решительно направляется в сторону восходящего солнца с новой целью перед глазами и ликующим голосом новой Джульетты в наушнике.


End file.
